Forget Me Not
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Forget Me Not, bunga yang melambangkan cinta yang sejati. Tetapi apa sebenarnya cinta sejati itu? Izinkan Inojin menemukannya sendiri.


**A/N:**

Cerita dengan _pair_ baru. Sebenarnya sudah lama saya nge _ship_ mereka, tapi baru kali ini kesampaian membuat ceritanya.

Dibuat saat suasana hati sedang buruk, jadi belum sempat melewati proses _scanning_.

Silakan jika ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apa pun untuk dikritik.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Semua karakter yang digunakan dalam cerita diambil dari Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Ide dan penuangan cerita murni milik saya.

* * *

 **WARNING:**

 _Mainstream idea_

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Forget Me Not**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang tengah kurasakan. Terakhir kali melihat gadis itu, saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Ya, aku akui, sejak saat itu pun aku telah mengagumi sosok sang gadis. Lincah dan atraktif, begitulah aku melihatnya. Sikap gadis itu tak jauh berbeda dengan tingkah kakak laki-lakinya, yang notabene adalah teman sekelasku hingga SMA. Konon katanya, sikap semacam itu didapatkan dari garis keturunan ayah mereka.

Aku tersenyum mafhum. Bagiku gadis itu memang tak selembut bibi Hinata, wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Akan tetapi, sikap malu-malu dan rona merah yang terkadang menyepuh pipi tembamnya, benar-benar menunjukkan ialah sang cucu kebanggaan Hyuuga.

Dahulu, sebelum gadis ini pindah ke rumah Hyuuga di Suna, aku selalu mengamatinya. Saat ia mengekor langkah kakaknya, saat ia bergelayut manja pada lengan kakaknya, saat ia tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah kami yang sedang bermain perang-perangan. Dan mendadak ia meminta peran seorang puteri kerajaan.

Menurut kalian? Peran puteri di tengah perang? Memang jika pada kenyataannya ada cerita semacam itu. Namun di sini, di mana kami harus sibuk menembakkan peluru dari laras panjang bambu, di mana kami harus berlari dan tiarap untuk memaksimalkan peran permainan kami, ke mana pula kami akan membawanya? Bukannya permainan itu akan berjalan lancar, justru semakin kacau. Saat kami harus saling mengejar mendadak dia menangis dan menolak untuk ditinggalkan. Benar-benar payah!

Seharusnya aku bilang begitu, tapi nyatanya justru aku mengekori langkah Boruto untuk mendekatinya. Menghampiri dan menenangkan ia yang sedang menangis.

"Pergilah, Boruto. Biar aku yang menemaninya," ucapku saat itu.

Boruto mengangguk begitu saja. Pertama mungkin sebab permainan sedang seru-serunya, kedua dibanding teman-teman sepermainan kami yang lain, akulah yang paling dia percaya. Mungkin.

" _Hei_ ," aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapa gadis kecil itu. Duplikat bibi Hinata begitu saja menoleh padaku. Hampir saja aku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang terlihat lucu. Mata biru membulat, pipi yang berhias guratan menggembung dan menampilkan rona merah. _Oh_ , jangan lupakan bibir kecil yang mengerucut.

Sungguh, ia mirip seperti boneka.

"Kau suka bunga?"

Aku kembali bertanya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa sapaanku saja belum ia jawab.

Ia mengangguk, tetapi tatapan matanya masih menyiratkan keheranan.

"Aku bisa melukis bunga, kau mau lihat?"

Mungkin hanya perasaanku saat itu, tetapi sepertinya mata biru itu mulai sedikit bercahaya.

"Benarkah, _Nii-chan_?"

Aku mengangguk dan berdiri. Ku tarik pergelangan tangannya dengan tangan kanan, sementara sebelah tanganku yang lain menarik ransel kecilku. Aku mengajaknya berjalan ke danau di dekat hutan tempat kami bermain tadi. Kemudian kutarik ia duduk di atas hamparan rumput hijau yang lebat hingga terlihat seperti karpet.

"Di mana kau akan melukis, _Nii-chan_?"

Ia bertanya antusias. Aku hanya memberikan senyum sebagai balasan. Kekeluarkan segulung kertas gambar dari dalam tas ranselku pun sebatang pensil lunak yang memang selalu kubawa kemana pun aku pergi.

"Di sini," jawabku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pensil pada permukaan kertas itu. Ia tersenyum senang. Sungguh, bagiku senyum itu adalah senyum paling indah yang pernah kulihat, selain senyum ibu. Binar matanya yang bulat, jernih bagai lautan, seolah mampu menenggelamkanku ke dasarnya. Sejenak membuatku terpana. Namun segera tersadar saat ia menepuk pahaku.

"Ayo, _Nii-chan_ , kita melukis. Apa yang ingin _Nii-chan_ lukis?"

"Itu," ujarku. Telunjukku mengarah pada sekelompok bunga yang tumbuh di dataran seberang danau.

Ia mengikuti telunjukku dengan pandangan matanya. Kemudian berteriak kegirangan.

" _Yeayyy_ , bunga itu indah sekali. Benarkah _Nii-chan_ mau melukisnya?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Mulailah tanganku bergerak menari-nari di atas material kertas yang kuanggap kanvas. Tidak berniat sombong tapi gerakan tanganku memang sudah lihai. Melukis bagiku sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari. Tak pernah kulewatkan sehari pun dari waktu hidupku dengan tanpa melukis.

Awalnya aku tak memiliki minat pada hal yang menjadikan ayahku seorang tenar. Aku hanya berminat merawat tanaman khususnya tanaman bunga. Jangan heran, itulah warisan yang diturunkan oleh Yamanaka kepada generasinya yang ke sekian, aku.

Kemudian saat aku memasuki bangku sekolah dasar, barulah aku tertarik melukis. Bermula dari mengerjakan tugas menggambar yang diberikan guru kesenian di sekolah dan meminta ayah untuk mengajariku. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mahir menggambar karena memang darah seniman mengalir dalam tubuhku. Sejak saat itulah aku dan melukis menjadi dua hal yang tak dapat dipisahkan.

" _Nii-chan_ ," panggilan cempreng gadis itu melumat semua lamunanku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang ternyata tengah terpesona menatap hasil goresan pensilku.

"Ada apa?"

"I-itu ... benar-benar mirip."

Raut tercengang lebih tepatnya yang menghiasi wajah itu. Aku menatap hasil gambarku dan membandingkannya dengan objek yang kujadikan model. Dahiku terkernyit heran.

"Apanya yang mirip? Warna saja jauh berbeda."

Ia menatapku dengan mata birunya yang bulat. Kembali membuatku terdiam dan seakan terhisap jauh ke dalam pesonanya.

"Bentuknya. Dan aku yakin, jika _Nii-chan_ sudah mewarnainya nanti, bunga ini akan benar-benar cantik."

Aku tersenyum. Kuberanikan diri untuk mengusap rambut indigonya. Lalu kusejajarkan wajahku pada wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kusimpan dulu gambar ini. Nanti jika sudah kuberi warna dan menjadi cantik, akan kuberikan lukisan ini padamu. Bagaimana?"

Kulihat ia mengangguk antusias, begitu semangat hingga poni yang menutup dahinya ikut bergerak. Senyum di bibirnya begitu lebar membuat bola matanya menyipit.

"Benarkah?"

Seperti biasa aku mengangguk.

Tapi aku ingat betul, waktu itu tak pernah tiba. Karena keesokan harinya, aku mendengar kabar dari Boruto bahwa keluarganya pindah ke rumah keluarga ibunya di Suna, kecuali dirinya yang memang tidak mau meninggalkan Konoha.

...

Sebab itulah, ketika aku melihatnya saat ini, berdiri hanya beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri, aku merasa bahagia. Dia masih sama, mata birunya, gurat di dua belah pipinya, senyumannya. Semua sama. Yang berbeda, rambut indigonya sekarang panjang mencapai punggung. Ia cantik. Bukan berarti dulu tak cantik, hanya saja, sekarang ia terlihat lebih dewasa, lebih anggun dan,

menarik?

A-apa aku bilang menarik? _Ahh_ anggap saja aku tidak mengatakannya.

Tapi, dia memang menarik. Dalam balutan gaun satin biru cerah, yang menonjolkan lekuk-lekuk indah tubuhnya. Kerah rendah yang sedikit menunjukkan belahan da- _err_ \- lupakan.

Yang jelas, malam ini dia benar-benar mempesona. Penampilan anggun dan elegan yang khas dimiliki seorang puteri walikota.

Ya, Paman Naruto telah terpilih menjadi walikota Konoha periode tahun ini hingga empat tahun ke depan. Dan malam ini akan menjadi malam yang bersejarah baginya, karena merupakan malam pelantikan dirinya menjadi walikota.

Sejak terpilih itulah, keluarga mereka kembali ke Konoha. Tapi sebelumnya hanya kabar saja yang kudengar dari Boruto. Baru malam ini aku melihatnya langsung.

Uzumaki Himawari.

Semakin cantik.

Berdiri elok di sebelah sang ibu yang tak kalah anggunnya.

Dan di samping _err-_

Nara Shikadai.

Mendengar nama itu entah mengapa tanganku terkepal. Rasa ada seujung tombak yang melesat tepat mengenai jantungku. Detaknya tak keruan, sedikit tersengal. Rasanya sakit.

Aku meremas jas hitam yang kebetulan kukenakan malam itu.

Nara Shikadai, aku mengenalnya karena ia teman sepermainanku sejak kecil. Sama dengan Boruto. Pemuda yang tampilannya selalu malas, tapi kuakui dia memang tampan. Mewarisi garis wajah sang ayah dan mata bulat jernih sang ibu. Aku iri. Mata itu lebih gelap dari mataku. Orang bilang, laki-laki dengan mata gelap memiliki pesona tersendiri untuk menjerat kaum wanita.

 _Ahh_ sial! Mengapa aku tak mewarisi mata ayah saja? Mengapa mata ibu yang mengambil dominansi di mataku?

Dan yang membuatku semakin meradang adalah,

kabar yang beredar di kota ini beberapa waktu lalu. Kabar kedekatan keluarga Uzumaki dan keluarga Nara karena kebetulan Paman Naruto berpasangan dengan Paman Shikamaru saat pencalonan walikota kemarin.

Yang kudengar, kedekatan itu bukan sebatas kedekatan rekan kerja. Tetapi lebih dari itu. Kedekatan hubungan Uzumaki Himawari dengan Nara Shikadai.

Aku mendesah.

Jika benar Shikadai pesaingku, aku jelas akan mundur. Memang bagian apa dalam diriku yang lebih unggul darinya?

Ia tampan, cerdas, pintar, peraih gelar _summa cumlaude_ di jurusan Ilmu Politik Universitas Konoha. Ditambah posisi sang ayah yang menjadi wakil walikota, merupakan daya pikat yang tak tertandingi. Mungkin hanya Boruto yang mampu menyainginya.

Aku berbalik, berniat pulang ke rumah. Rasanya berlama-lama di sini bisa membuat darahku mendidih. Terlebih untuk melihat adegan mesra antara Himawari dengan pria nanas itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Kudengar ibuku memanggil, aku hanya menoleh sekilas.

"Cari udara segar sekalian pulang," jawabku.

"Kau tidak mau bertemu Boruto?"

"Bisa nanti saja."

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu Himawari?"

Pertama kali seumur hidup aku ingin menampar mulut ibuku sendiri. Tapi tentu saja tidak kulakukan. Aku menatap malas pada wanita cantik yang telah melahirkanku dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu. Aku mendengus saat menangkap tatapan menggodanya.

Ya, ibu tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada Himawari, mengingat dulu aku sering bertanya padanya tentang kabar Himawari setiap kali ia selesai menelepon bibi Hinata. Ibu juga tahu bertahun-tahun aku menyimpan lukisan bunga di lemari kamarku, lengkap dengan tulisan di belakangnya.

 _~Kupersembahkan bunga ini untukmu, Himawari~_

"Bisa nanti juga," jawabku malas.

"Kau cemburu melihatnya dekat dengan Shikadai?"

Dan pertama kali seumur hidup aku ingin menampar mulut ayahku. Laki-laki yang tanpa rasa bersalah tersenyum lebar saat mengatakan itu.

Semakin cepat aku melangkahkan kaki, demi menghindari dua orang yang sedang menatapku menggoda.

...

" _Aaarghhh_ sial! Apa-apan _sih_ mereka? Semaunya saja menggodaku."

Aku berteriak pada bentangan jernih air danau. Ku lempar sepatu yang kupakai asal kemudian membanting tubuhku pada rerumputan.

Pikiranku berkelana, bernostalgia pada satu waktu itu, di tempat ini. Matanya yang berbinar bahagia dengan sepuh merah di pipinya, saat ia melihat lukisan buatanku.

Aku menatap sendu pada bulan yang seolah menertawakanku.

Ku ambil gulungan kertas di ranselku, yang memang sempat kubawa ke pesta pelantikan Paman Naruto. Berharap bisa mencuri waktu untuk memberikannya pada gadis itu.

Tanganku bergetar saat mengurai gulungan. Kubentangkan hingga menutupi wajahku dari pandangan sang bulan. Kutatap lukisan bunga berwarna biru itu. Indah, seindah matanya.

Menurut _hanakotoba_ yang kupelajari dari ibu, bunga itu memiliki makna cinta sejati dan tak pernah mati.

Cinta sejati?

Aku pernah membacanya di buku yang kupinjam dari ayah tentang apa itu cinta sejati. Sebentar, biar kuingat.

 _ **It is a place where you feel a permanent sense of connection with someone else, regardless of what happens.**_

Mendadak batinku tersentak.

 _Regardless what happens._

Tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi.

Aku bangkit duduk. Mengabaikan lukisanku terjatuh.

Mencoba merenungi arti cinta sejati.

Dan aku tersenyum ketika aku paham.

Ya, cinta sejati adalah rasa yang abadi yang menghubungkan dirimu dengan orang lain, tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi. Kurasa aku mengerti.

Aku tak peduli Himawari akan mencintai siapa, akan memilih siapa dan hidup bersama siapa. Yang aku peduli, bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku menyayanginya. Bahkan jika aku harus menyerahkan seluruh raga yang aku miliki, aku rela jika itu untuknya.

Senyum terpatri lebar di bibirku. Dalam hati berterima kasih pada pria berambut legam yang meminjamkan buku itu padaku.

Ya, ternyata tumpukan bukumu bisa berguna juga, Ayah.

Kupejamkan mataku erat, menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Rasanya nyaman, rasanya sejuk, di dalam rongga dadaku yang beberapa saat lalu terasa sesak.

Kembali aku merebah.

Hampir bibirku bersenandung lagu cinta yang dulu pernah ayah nyanyikan untuk ibu dengan suara falesnya,

sebelum,

"kenapa kau lari, _Nii-chan_?"

Awalnya aku bergeming. Tak habis pikir mengapa ada suara bidadari tertarik ke tempat ini. Lalu aku mengabaikannya, bibirku terbuka,

" _hei,_ jawab aku!"

 _Oh_ , sepertinya bidadari itu benar-benar datang kemari. Lihat saja lenganku terasa hangat saat ia menyentuhnya.

"INOJIN- _NIICHAN_!"

" _Whoaaaa_ ..."

Aku terduduk paksa. Suara bidadari itu mendadak berubah seperti guntur di hari hujan. Melengking.

Kugosok-gosok telingaku yang terasa panas akibat masukan suara mendekati 150 desibel itu.

Kemudian aku menoleh. Menatap sang bidadari.

Mata piasku segera saja tenggelam pada dalamnya samudera di matanya. Aku bagai terhipnotis.

Bidadari itu ada di depanku.

Uzumaki Himawari duduk di depanku.

"A-ada apa?"

Kekonyolanku mulai tampak. Menanyakan hal yang tak perlu ditanyakan.

"Kau ini!"

Nyaris saja jantungku lepas dari kaitannya, hatiku pun mencelos, ketika kulihat ia merajuk. Dahinya berkernyit, matanya menatap kesal, pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut. Ini mengingatkanku pada sosok gadis kecil yang menjadi cinta pertamaku.

Lalu mengapa pula gadis 22 tahun ini melakukan hal serupa? Meskipun aku tidak keberatan, karena ia tetap terlihat menggemaskan.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu jadi tidak dengar kau memanggilku," bohongku.

"Kau tadi hadir di pesta pelantikan ayah, _kan_?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau lari?"

" _Huh?_ "

"Iya, kau lari meninggalkan pesta dan malah ke sini. Ada apa?"

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang cahaya bulan sedang berbaik hati padaku, aku menangkap semburat merah di belah pipinya. Persis seperti Himawari kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin bernostalgia di tempat ini."

Kulihat ia membelalakkan matanya, kemudian berpaling.

"A-apa tempat ini berarti u-untukmu?"

Dan sejak kapan dia gagap? Apa dia mendadak terkena penyakit bibi Hinata saat kecil? _Oh_ , aku mendengarnya dari ibu.

"Tentu saja. Sangat berarti."

"Ka-kalau aku boleh tahu, me-mengapa?"

Aku meragu, antara mengatakannya atau tidak. Mengatakan padanya yang menjadi penyebab tempat ini begitu berarti bagiku. Sambil kembali berbaring, aku menjawab.

"Di tempat ini dulu aku menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis yang kucintai, bersama cinta pertamaku."

Aku sengaja memejamkan mata, enggan menatapnya. Aku takut sakit hati jika ternyata ia menertawakan cerita konyolku.

"Ja-jadi Inojin- _niichan_ sudah punya gadis yang dicintai. Apa kau masih mencintainya hingga saat ini?"

Alisku terangkat sebelah, tanpa sedikit pun membuka mata.

"Ya," jawabku singkat. Aku memiringkan tubuh, berpaling dari dirinya.

"Baiklah, semoga apa yang kau cintakan tercapai, _Nii-chan_."

Kudengar nada suaranya berubah. Sedikit ada getar di dalamnya. Aku berbalik cepat dan duduk menghadapnya.

Ya Tuhan.

Ia menangis.

Apa yang kulakukan padanya?

Aku membuat anak pejabat kota menangis. Mau lari kemana aku jika mereka mengejarku?

" _Hei_ ," lirihku. Dengan cepat kuusap air yang menetes dari pipinya dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-aku _hiks_ , baru sa-saja ditolak o-oleh _hiks_ laki-laki yang a-aku cintai."

Aku terkejut. Apa maksudnya? Apa Shikadai menolaknya?

 _Sialan!_

Apa yang si brengsek itu lakukan? Padahal tadi dia mesra sekali dengan Himawari, dan sekarang malah ia menolak Himawari?

Tanpa sadar tanganku terkepal, gigiku bergemeretuk menahan kesal.

"Shikadai menolakmu? Dan kau menangis? Apa-apaan itu? Kau itu cantik, Himawari. Kau anggun, kau manis, kau seksi, pasti banyak yang menyukaimu. Jangan kau merasa sedih hanya gara-gara pria nanas yang brengsek itu!"

Terengah-engah napasku selesai aku mengeluarkan amarahku. Aku marah pada Shikadai yang berani menolak cinta Himawari, aku marah pada Himawari yang memilih menyerahkan cintanya pada Shikadai, bukan padaku. Dan aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang seakan tak mampu berbuat apa pun untuk gadis yang kucintai.

" _Nii-chan?_ "

Aku menoleh. Kulihat ia berhenti menangis dan,

tatapan matanya seolah tak percaya.

Apa-apaan?

"Apa?"

"A-apa hubungannya dengan Shikadai- _nii_?"

Mataku membelalak. Benar juga, Himawari bahkan belum mengatakan siapa laki-laki itu dan aku dengan seenak jidat menyimpulkan sendiri.

Menahan malu teramat sangat, kutundukkan kepala. Aku menghindari tatapannya, menenggelamkan wajah pada lipatan lutut. Bisa dipastikan wajahku yang memang pucat tak akan mampu menyembunyikan rona merah pekat akibat malu.

" _Hihihihi ..._ Inojin- _niichan_ lucu sekali. _Ahahahahaha ..."_

Bagus.

Sekarang bidadari itu berubah jadi iblis yang menertawakan kekonyolanku.

" _Cih_."

Butuh waktu sekian menit untuk membuat tawanya benar-benar terhenti.

"Jadi, _Nii-chan_ sangka, laki-laki yang menolakku itu Shikadai?"

Pertama kali seumur hidup aku ingin menampar mulut gadis yang kucintai.

"Bukannya begitu?"

" _Hihihihi ..._ "

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tanganku menghangat. Ia menggenggamnya. Terpaksa aku menatapnya, meski dengan tatapan yang kubuat malas. Padahal di dalam dada, jantungku sudah mendobrak menuntut lepas.

"Apa?"

Ia menatapku dengan _azure_ nya. Lembut. Hangat.

"Laki-laki yang menolakku itu, laki-laki yang baru saja bercerita tentang cinta pertamanya. Padahal aku jelas-jelas ada di hadapan dia dan bahkan belum mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Bukankah itu artinya dia menolakku?"

Permata piasku membulat. Aku membagi pandangan tak percaya pada apa yang ia katakan.

Ia mengangguk.

"Aku men- _hmmpp."_

Kututup mulutnya yang sedang berbicara dengan telapak tanganku. Cukup kutekan agar ia tak mampu berucap. Akan dikemanakan harga diriku yang memang sudah terkoyak di hadapannya, jika aku membiarkan ia menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu?

"Aku mencintaimu, Uzumaki Himawari."

Dan sesuatu yang tak kuduga, tentang warisan genetik orang tua pada anaknya, terjadi.

Himawari pingsan setelah mendengar pernyataan cintaku.

Aku mendesah. Kuangkat tubuh mungilnya ke pangkuanku. Kuusap lembut helaian biru tua yang terurai indah.

"Aku belum mendengar jawabanmu, Himawari."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Mengapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Karena aku tak punya keberanian, Himawari."

"Dasar pecundang!"

" _Hmm_ ... iya aja _deh_."

"Lalu, benarkah ini untukku?"

Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, sesuai janjiku dulu."

Ia menyerahkan lukisan bunga itu pada sang gadis yang langsung membukanya.

" _Wah_ ... ini benar-benar mirip."

Mata gadis itu membandingkan antara goresan pensil warna di kertas dengan wujud bunga sesungguhnya di seberang sana.

"Bunga ini indah sekali."

"Bukan hanya wujudnya yang indah, bunga itu juga memiliki makna yang indah."

"Apa kau belajar _hanakotoba_ , _Nii-chan_?"

Si laki-laki mengangguk.

"Mau tidak mau, aku anak penjual bunga."

Dan mereka berdua tertawa. Begitu ringan dan lepas. Seolah beban yang telah terpendam sekian lamanya kini larut dan menghilang.

.

 _Tak ada harap selain pada cinta yang abadi_

 _Tak ada yang abadi selain pada cinta yang sejati_

 _._

 _Forget Me Not_

 _._


End file.
